Mr Stainless
by bakaharu
Summary: I'm not sure why but my mom gave me a notebook as a gift for my birthday. She said that it would help me express my feelings but I didn't want it. She insisted so I couldn't refuse. Take a peek into Len Tsukimori's diary. LEN'S POV :


**Hello there!**

**Haru-chan here :)**

**Please do read my second fic. I'm still not sure if it deserves to become more than a ONE-SHOT.**

**Help me out by reading and reviewing.**

**Please and Thank you!**

**NOTE: LA CORDA D'ORO IS NOT MINE.**

* * *

I'm not sure why but my mom gave me a notebook as a gift for my birthday. She said that it would help me express my feelings but I didn't want it. She insisted so I couldn't refuse. The notebook had a simple design. It had silver metal covering and a G-Clef embedded on the front cover. It looked elegant and didn't look flashy, suited my taste perfectly. I had no plans on using it.

But then again…

Entry Number 1

One word to describe my day: ANNOYING.

It was a sunny day, perfectly normal. My classmates were buzzing with gossips and stories as usual, teachers were boring (as always) and there wasn't anyone on the rooftop– wait. Oh yeah. Kahoko was absent today. I'm not sure why but I heard from Hihara-senpai that she caught a cold.

Sheesh.

I could list a lot of reasons as to why she caught a cold. She could have left her window open, must've fallen asleep while taking a bath, walked outside in the middle of the night–

And why the hell am I talking about this clumsy red-head?

Seriously, she should be kept under surveillance all the time. She could trip because of a pebble if you don't look after her. She wouldn't be able to follow directions to a certain place and get lost along the way. There is also a high possibility that she would walk into a fairly visible pole on her way to school. I have to always walk her home or else I'll worry that she will encounter some strange psychotic drunkard along the way and talk to him like he was her best friend. She is really that dense.

Anyway, back to how my day was. As I said, it was annoying. This girl named Amou kept on pestering me about something trivial, the violin romance. She's like some leech that will attach to you until she is able to suck enough information. My head begins to ache just thinking about that gossip-seeking journalist. She asked me if I was going to visit Kahoko.

What the hell? I am not concerned about that– that girl.

And why is it that no matter how hard I try to divert this entry away from Kahoko, I fail?

Well, if you're curious, I did visit Kahoko a while ago. For your information, I did it so that I could return to her a pencil that I borrowed the other day while we were practicing. Yes. That was my reason. I had to return it because she might need it in order to do her homeworks. Who knows, right?

Since I take her home almost every day, I am already familiar with the way to her home. It was easy to go to her place so I arrived there in no time. I was about to ring the doorbell when the door flung open, revealing a flushed Kahoko. Why is she up? Shouldn't she be lying down because she had a cold? She wasn't able to greet me because she suddenly fainted.

Yes. She fainted. Right in front of me.

She was burning with fever. I panicked.

Of course, I carried her inside her house. No one was home. I placed her on the sofa in the living room and tried to locate a basin and a small towel. Luckily, I was able to find what I was looking for. I poured water into the basin, soaked the towel and placed the towel on top of her forehead. She was really burning up and was sweating a lot. I looked for blankets and tucked her in.

See? I told you, right? This girl must be kept under surveillance all the time, ALL THE TIME.

She makes people worry. She makes me worry.

She tried to open her eyes but failed miserably. I told her to not force herself and just rest. I am so kind, taking care of this girl. I even tried to make porridge. It didn't end up nicely. Heck, I tried, right? All I could do was make instant noodles. It's a lot easier to do than a stupid porridge. I fed her. Yes. You heard– eerrr read right. I, THE LEN TSUKIMORI-SAMA, fed Kahoko Hino. Maybe they should build a shrine for my kindess.

After a while, her breathing was calmer and her condition was improving. She was able to open her eyes and talk a bit. She thanked me for accompanying her and told me that she will do something for me in return. I told her that she didn't need to do that. I also gave back her pencil. That's why I went there in the first place right?

After an hour or so, her mom returned, shocked to see a male alone with her daughter. Although she didn't mind, she sent me some weird stares while giggling. Females, I will never understand them. I told Kahoko's mother that I should take my leave and she gladly escorted me outside. She thanked me and told me that she was glad to meet _THE ONE_ Kahoko was talking about. I was confused of course but decided not to ask about it.

And here I am now, writing on this stupid notebook or diary or journal or whatever you want to call it.

I'm not sure if I should continue writing or not.

Hmmm…I wonder.

Anyway, I'll sleep now. It's already late and I still have classes tomorrow.

Good night.

_Len Tsukimori _(the great) 

P.S

I will call you Mr. Stainless. I am your owner, therefore, everything that is written on you will never reach the outside world or else I will kill you with a butter knife that is conveniently placed on my night table. Thank you.

* * *

**Well, it ends here, for now(?)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Thank you very much! :)**

**Love,**

**Haru-chan **


End file.
